


Don't drown

by Readerstories



Series: Dean Winchester x reader [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drowning, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey there! Can you do a Reader/Dean fic where Dean has to save the reader from drowning and then he has to resurrect her? I’d love that. Thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't drown

You can’t breathe, can’t move. You can do nothing as the surface of the lake moves further and further away. The rope that is tied to your feet and hands will not give, and you curse the stupid demon that had bound you like this, and thrown you in.

You hope that Dean and Sam will be able to kill the bastard. Of course you wish for your own survival, but you know that your own life is not as much worth as the many others you are saving. You also know that many hunters lose their lives on hunts, so this is not unexpected. Your vision starts getting black and your head pounds. The last thing you hear before the world goes black is something or someone hitting the water.

Dean swims as fast as he can towards you. You have reached the bottom, and he cuts you lose, and wraps his arms around you. He can’t help but to notice that your lips are faint blue and he almost start panicking. He can’t lose you too. Not because of some stupid demon.

Dean is starting to struggle, and he puts his feet hard to the bottom of the lake, and pushes. He shoots upwards with your still form in his arms.

When he breaks the surface, he quickly lifts you up on the pier where Sam is standing next to the demons body. Sam helps Dean up. He looks at Dean, but Dean pays him no attention, just focusing on you. You’re not breathing, and when he searches for your pulse, he can’t find it.

“No, no, no, no, don’t you dare die.” He says out loud. He rolls you over on your back, and starts giving CPR. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10….. He counts to thirty, and bends down to give you two blows into your mouth. He checks your pulse again. Nothing. He does the same thing again. Still nothing. He continues. Over, and over, and over, and over again…

You had heard about heaven, it had been impossible for you to not bring it up with the boys. They had after all been there themselves. They said that you would go through good memories before coming to a final stop as they called it. What that was, depended on the person. At the moment, you saw the appeal of this. You were living through one of your happy memories as a kid, and you can’t stop smiling. Then you hear something. You become curious at once, this didn’t happen. You leave the scene; everyone keeps doing what they were doing, like you never left. You try to find the source of the sound, but you can’t. So you stand still and try to listen. It’s getting louder. It sounds like Dean, and he is shouting your name.

“Dean, Dean, Dean, where are you?” You start shouting back on automatically, a habit you had developed after you started hunting with the boys. You scream his name several times, but still Dean doesn’t answer. He just keeps on screaming your name over, and over again. It keeps getting louder and louder until it’s all that you can hear.

You open your eyes to a gray sky with a gasp, and turn away from Dean to empty your stomach for lake water. Before you can do anything else, Dean is holding you in a tight hug, so tight you almost can’t breathe.

“Air Dean” you remind him. He loosens his arms a bit, just enough so you can breathe and slide your arms around him.

“Hey, I am here now”, you mumble into his hair. Sam lays his hand on your hand and rubs it. You look up at him.

“You were gone for several minutes you know. We were getting worried that we might would need to find some supernatural way to get you back.” He looks down at Dean, and when he looks up again, his eyes says it all. _Dean was too stubborn and too worried to lose you._ Maybe it’s not those exact words he’s trying to say, but it’s the same meaning.

“Hey, I as if I would go that easily.” You tug at Dean’s jacket.

“But let’s get up, okay? You’re squeezing my legs Dean.” You chuckle into his ear. He just huffs at you, but stand nevertheless. He offers you a hand, and you let yourself be dragged up and into his arms again. He tips your chin up so he can give you a long and sweet kiss; so long in fact, that Sam has to cough to remind you both that he’s still there. When you break apart, you give Dean a soft smile.

“Let’s get some burgers; I’m starving for something greasy and full of fat. And I think you guys need it too.” You look at them and they both nod. Sam start to walk away, but before you can follow him, Dean pulls you back to his chest. This time he gives you a little bit more passionate and shorter kiss.

“I’m glad you didn’t die.” He says and kisses your nose.

“Me too.” You give him a short kiss and take his hand, dragging him over to the Impala where Sam is waiting. Dean would probably be even more touchy than usual for some time to come, but you didn’t mind. You both sit down in the front of the Impala. You can’t help yourself and you give Dean a little kiss, and Sam groans.

“Can you too please keep your hands to yourselves? At least until we have gotten back to the motel? And have gotten our food? Can you guys do that?” Dean grins at Sam in the rear view mirror before starting the car. He lets his right arm fall down, and reaches for your. You intertwine your fingers with his and smiles. You are really glad you did not die; you would have missed them both so much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
